


The Wrong Treasure

by EndangeredMind



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Indy has a bad day when he grabs the wrong idol.





	The Wrong Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Indiana panted as he stared at the treasure before him. Finally, after a long trek, and almost getting lost in the pyramid twice, it was in his grasp. It was unlike any other treasure that he had taken before. This was a rather large statue, and it might fetch a fortune! It was large all around, and it reminded Indiana of the Buddha figure. “You’ll make me rich when I get you home!” He smirked, before trying to shove the statue in a large sack, groaning at how heavy it was. It just wouldn’t budge no matter what he did!

He suddenly gasped as eight bony arm-like appendages grabbed hold of him, and a disembodied voice spoke out to him. “Your atonement ‘Indiana’ Jones is only just the beginning.”, it began. It sounded furious, “Our way is not crude retribution. We seek to enlighten and improve the world. You will gain a proper respect for our god as you are remade into his image. Let the process begin!” With that, Indy felt his stomach began to balloon outwards at an alarming rate, until his shirt ripped open, causing him to look down and groan. “Oh great.” He sighed in annoyance.

He watched as a large bowl of something was brought towards him, and he gasped as he felt the hands shift, so now only three held him in place, whilst two eagerly grabbed a bowl and a third began to feed him the mixture on a spoon. Indiana was not enjoying this, watching as his formerly thin and lithe frame began to balloon as more and more of the mixture and fed to him, and all he could do was take it. After all, how could he refuse it? He didn’t want to make his punishment any worse after all.

“Mmf! S-stop” He groaned, as his arms and legs began to gain more weight becoming significantly rounder. What the hell was in this stuff? He continued to eat more and more of the mixture, until his belly groaned in protest. In a desperate attempt to appeal to the many arms holding him back and fattening him up, he tried to say something. “I’m…” This was cut off as another spoonful was fed into his mouth, and all he could do was swallow it. “I’m innocent!” He managed to say, but this fell on deaf ears. “Your punishment will be continued.” 

Another arm, with a spoon clenched in its hand began feeding Indiana the mixture. Instead of it being one spoon and a short pause, it was now one hand after the other, and there was nothing that he could do to stop it, as he continued to swell up. He spied his whip and hat nearby. If he could just reach his hand out a little further, he could grab the whip and stop this awful feeding torture! There was no way in hell that he was being remade in some gods image! He just wanted the damn golden treasure!

He couldn’t do anything except stand there and accept his fate. He groaned as he tried to move. “I need- “, this was cut off by another spoonful being stuffed into his mouth, causing him to groan and swallow it. “I need to reach my whip- “, He panted, taking a break. Between his enormous weight gain and the seemingly never-ending supply of this slop, he felt like he would be stuffed until he would burst! He continued to struggle, gasping as he spied his whip. “Before I can’t lift my arms, but mmm, it’s so good!” He gasped, loving the food.

“Yes, Doctor Jones. Now that you follow our god, your purpose is revealed. You shall eat until you reach your true size.” Indiana Jones groaned, not noticing that the black mixture had been replaced with a large bowl of a pinky purply mixture, which was labelled ‘Idol brainwashing pudding. As each mouthful went in, Indy complained and groaned as the mixture began to work its magic. “I can’t think straight. I was trying to escape. But, I’m not sure why.” He groaned, eagerly accepting the next mouthful, looking at his large figure with awe. It was simply mind-blowing.

“Need to mmmf escape, but my arms are so heavy! Mmmmf, so good!” He groaned, looking around at his now massive body. “Escape? But you have always been here. A living idol, in our gods image.” The voice cut in, momentarily stopping the doctors train of thought. “Have I always been so large?” He asked, only for the mixture to continue to be fed into him. “Oh. Mmmmm. Maybe you’re right… Yes, I’ve never been able to move. I’m made in our god’s own image. He sighed peacefully, becoming more and more brainwashed as the mixture was fed to him.

By this stage, Indiana Jones now resembled the idol itself. He was massive, and the mixture kept on coming. It seemed that he wasn’t the right size yet. However, this was the last bowl, so there would be just enough to make that he was fat enough. He sighed as the hands continued to feed him the delicious slop. He was beyond caring at this point. All he needed was more food, and then he would be happy. He groaned as the last bit of the slop went down his throat, watching as the bowl and the spoons were discarded.

He then grimed as the hands returned, holding massive piles of food. There were all sorts of delicious food on display. He quickly wolfed it all down and watched as the hands brought more food. “In honour of your served punishment, a feast as been prepared for you… Lord Indiana Jones.” The voice said, and all the now blimp like doctor could do was growl out a single order. “More.” He snarled, and his stomach growled loudly, as if it agreed with him. It didn’t matter how much food they gave him, he would never be full. “Bring me more!”


End file.
